Who Would've Known
by DarkLoveSaya
Summary: My 1st Naoi x Shiina fanfic! I support this couple even if it never happened :  So, please read on!


Naoi was walking to school and looked up at the blue sky, "What a peaceful day today." thought Naoi.

Suddenly, his best friend, blue-haired Hinata, walked up to him. "Wacha starin' at?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing really." replied happy Naoi.

Hinata smiled and continued to walk with Naoi. As they arrived at school, they were greeted by the leader-like Yuri and the noisy guitar-playing Yui.

"How have you been?" asked Yuri.

"Fine." replied Hinata and Naoi.

"It's Monday! Time for school! Get ready!" exclaimed Yui.

Naoi and Hinata just sighed and went to their tables. The teacher came in and talked about their lessons. Naoi glanced around the classroom. As usual, Yuri and Kanade, the Student Council president, had an easy time. On the other hand, Hinata and Yui were nearly suffering.

Naoi walked to the cafeteria during lunch break. "There you are!" said Hinata.

"I'd like you to meet someone new." said Yuri.

"Who?" asked Naoi.

Yuri replied, "This is Shiina."

"Ok…nice to meet you. I'm Naoi."

Hinata teased, "Thinks he's too cool."

Shiina giggled, "Nice to meet you too."

She smiled at Naoi and he smiled back. She had a pretty face with bright red eyes that showed kindness and dark blue silky hair. She looked in his direction and Naoi just blinked and looked away. After lunch, the bell rang and Naoi, Hinata and Otonashi walked to class. "I saw you staring at Shiina, Naoi." stated Otonashi.

"Maybe he thinks she's pretty…or cute!" said Hinata.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not interested in those stuff." declared Naoi.

They went to their tables, again. As the hours passed by, Naoi kept working. He noticed that Shiina's table was next to his. He saw she was really concentrating.

Class finished and Naoi walked with Yui and Hinata. "What do you think of Shiina? asked Yui.

"Nice. She's and average girl who works hard." answered Naoi.

"Harder than you?" joked Hinata.

"Excuse me!" blurted Naoi.

As they arrived, Hinata said, "Yui and I are studying in my house. See ya!"

Naoi waved and went to his house. He sat in his couch and thought, "Shiina…kind, smart and…pretty."

As the days passed by, it was already Thursday. "Yui, Kanade, Otonashi and I are goin swimming. Wanna come?" asked Hinata.

"I'd like to, but I have homework." replied Naoi.

Hinata sighed and said, "Ok…good luck."

After school, Hinata and the rest went off to go swimming. Naoi got his things, ready to do homework. However, he saw Shiina working outside. "What are you doing?" asked Naoi.

"Oh, I'm just doing extra work. I like to all the time." said Shiina.

"Can we work together?" asked Naoi.

Shiina nodded. The two worked together. Shiina said, "Want to know something about me?"

"What?" asked Naoi.

"I love rabbits. In fact, I'm going to the mall to buy a doll," said Shiina, "want to come?"

Naoi nodded and walked with her. As they arrived, Shiina spotted the doll she wanted and immediately bought it. When they walked out, Shiina wondered, "Why did you say yes top coming with me?"

Naoi answered, "Nothing. I just wanted to and Hinata dared me to. He said I should go with you somewhere at least once. If I don't, I'm a wimp."

Shiina giggled and smiled, "Thanks anyway."

They headed back to their houses. The next day, the usual cycle of studying, eating and more studying occurred. Every break time, Naoi wanted to see if Shiina was available. However, she was always with Hinata and Yui. The following weeks were like that. One day, he was sitting on a bench in the school. Then, a ball hit his leg. "Can you please give that to me?" said a voice.

Naoi picked the ball up and saw it was Shiina. "I'll help."

They walked to the sports shed. They put the balls in a basket. Suddenly, the door closed. The two were locked up. There was silence. Naoi broke it by asking, "Are you new to this school? I don't see you much."

"No. I'm always quiet. I've been Yui's friend for a while, then Yuri invited me to the mall." said Shiina.

"I see. What else do you like besides rabbits?" asked Naoi.

"Hmm….ice cream, stuffed toys, animals and friends."

"Same. Except for the rabbits and stuffed toys part."

"That's true." laughed Shiina.

"Thanks…"said Naoi, "umm…I wanted to tell you this ever since we met."

"What?" asked Shiina.

"I..umm…l-l-l-like you. I like you." blushed Naoi.

Shiina blushed and sat closer to Naoi. "I like you too. You're very smart, kind and cute."

Naoi looked up at her and she hugged him. Naoi just hugged her back. "Wanna be my g-g-girl-" He was cut off by Shiina saying, "Girlfriend? Sure!"

Naoi had a smile on his face. The door suddenly opened. Yui came in to get a pink jump rope she owned. The door was left open, so the two went out. They were at their lockers. Naoi looked at Shiina, face to face. He leaned closer to her just when Hinata said, "Wacha doin'?"

"I was…well, you know." said Naoi.

"I guess she's your girlfriend. Wanna come with Yui and me to a restaurant?"

Naoi and Shiina nodded. They walked to the restaurant. Hinata whispered to Naoi, "Who would've known you and Shiina would become a couple."

"Yeah…who would've known." said Naoi.

They arrived and ate and talked. Naoi looked at Shiina and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Who would've known that these two, who just met each other, would fall in love.


End file.
